Vajra Safahr
Vajra Safahr is a human woman, and the Blackstaff and archmage of Waterdeep. She is the leader and commander of the Gray Hands, a sort of private security force operating within the city. As Blackstaff, she operates out of Blackstaff Tower in the Castle Ward. The first the party hears of her is a mysterious voice that seems to be speaking directly into Zykan's head. The voice says, "I am Vajra Safahr, the Blackstaff. Come to Blackstaff Tower in the Castle Ward at once. Bring your friends." Zykan conveys this to the others when they all converge back at Trollskull Manor, but is met with skepticism that he's telling the truth. He convinces them that it was real, leaving Melvin to work the counter at the tavern. Outside they run into Orta, who was invited back to the tavern by Abigail. Seemingly interested in tagging along, she asks where they're going, but is brushed away by Vadaal who sets off for the Castle Ward with Avrora. Zykan offers her a chance to tag along: beat him in a game of stone-parchment-shears. She does, throwing stone to his shears, and heads off with the group to the tower. Upon arrival, they find the gate ajar, and a young human male standing in the courtyard before the tower. He introduces himself as Davis Langstrom, and says Vajra sent him to meet them, and to follow him. He turns for the three-story fortress, made of smooth black stone with nary a door or window in sight. He places his left palm on the wall, and a seam opens, turning into an entryway wide enough for all of them. He heads for a spiral staircase leading up the center of the tower, climbing one.. two.. four.. seven.. a full twelve stories up. Past the third floor, no floors are visible, just landings. At the top landing, Davis raises his hand and mutters an arcane phrase, dissolving the wall in front of them to open a door into the chamber beyond. Sitting inside on a chaise lounge is a woman who introduces herself as none other than Vajra Safahr. Quite comfortable in what appears to be her personal quarters, she invites the party to sit with her, and gives them a proposition. She sees potential in them, and asks them to assist the city of Waterdeep by joining the Gray Hands. The majority of the group is hesitant without promise of proper reward, and Vajra assures them that she doesn't expect them to work quid pro quo. She requests that the party seek out Hlam, a monk living on the side of Mount Waterdeep, and ask what he's heard of dangers to Waterdeep. The party accepts, setting out for the city's tallest landmark. Before they leave Abigail attempts to ask her for leads on any magic items to seek out, but Vajra brusquely turns her down. The next morning, following a night camping on the side of the mountain, they make their way back to Blackstaff Tower. The gate opens for them as they approach, but Davis does not meet them like the day before. Vadaal approaches the tower, trying to mimic what he did the day before, but the tower does not react. A few moments later, the seam does open to reveal Davis, who complains about Vadaal costing him a harbor moon for her attempt to open the door. He escorts them back up the winding stairs, again opening the second passwall before Vajra's chamber, finding her bent over a workbench penning a letter. She quickly moves to meet them, and the party conveys the cryptic advice Hlam gave to them. She thanks them, and asks them to leave so she can finish writing her letter. Abigail again solicits her for leads, getting an even more curt response than last time, before getting pulled away by Vadaal. They leave, this time setting out for Trollskull Manor. Category:Up to Date Category:NPC Category:Gray Hands Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Blackstaff Tower